


At the Flower Shop

by Somiko_Raven



Series: Cherik Week 2020 [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shy Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: Erik is returning home and decides to get a gift for his mother, and finds the prettiest man ever.Cherik Week 2020 Prompt: Flower Shop
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	At the Flower Shop

Erik checked his watch as he crossed the street. He wasn’t running too late (his mother would forgive him anyway) but he also did not want to return home empty-handed after missing Mother’s Day. That’s when he looked up and saw a cute little flower shop squished in between two other businesses.

He walked inside, looking at the various colors, shapes, and sizes of the flowers. But he didn’t know what to choose. He wasn’t someone that normally bought flowers for _any_ occasion.

“Hello.”

The cheerfully polite voice got Erik to turn and he found himself staring at the prettiest man he had ever seen, a small leaf tangled in the brown curls of his hair.

“Could I help you with something?” the pretty man asked with a bright smile while the girl with him was taking an order over the phone.

Erik tried to sound calm. “Uh, yes.” _Tried_. He went to the counter, but his mind went blank as he saw the man’s face up close, brilliant blue eyes staring up into his. “I…”

“Yes?”

Erik struggled to remember why he even came inside. He never expected to find someone like… _Charles_ , he realized after a glance at the nametag on the man’s apron.

“Are you alright, sir?”

“Uh, yeah. S-sorry.” He turned his head from the distracting face. “I… I wanted to get a bouquet for my mother.”

“Oh, how sweet. What kind of flowers would you like?”

“Surprise me,” Erik told him.

“Alright then. Give me just a few minutes.”

As Charles got to work picking out a beautiful bouquet, Erik allowed his gaze to fall back on him, and when Charles bent a little lower for something, Erik certainly was _not_ complaining.

But soon Erik felt someone’s eyes on _him_ and he glanced over to see the girl watching him with a smirk now that she was off the phone.

“Are you liking what you see there?” she asked as Charles stood straight and carefully bagged the flowers.

Erik’s face burned red as he gave the blossoms a quick look. “They are very nice,” he muttered.

“I hope so,” Charles said as he rang them up at the register.

Erik didn’t pay attention to the price, simply handing over his card. He could stare at Charles forever but the transaction was over too soon, so he thanked him for the flowers and then left.

It didn’t take long for him to reach his mother’s house. She said she loved the flowers and had him get a vase ready. But she could tell by his more-distant-than-usual behavior that something was on his mind.

“What is bothering you, son?” she finally asked him during dinner.

He stared at his plate with a sigh. “I saw the most beautiful man today,” he told her. “His name is Charles. He works at the flower shop where I got your gift.”

“I see. Did you remember to ask for his number?”

Erik shook his head. “I couldn’t ask him. He was just doing his job.”

“Was the flower shop in town?”

“It was.”

“Maybe you could see if he is working tomorrow and ask him then.”

“I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”

“Did he seem uncomfortable today?” she asked.

“No.”

“Then will it hurt just to try and ask? You never know, son. He might be happy that you are interested.”

Erik smiled lightly. “Maybe?”

“Should I go and ask him for you?”

“No. Please don’t do that. I’ll go tomorrow.”

* * *

Charles was watering the flowers the next morning when he heard the shop door open. Raven was busy getting something ready for a customer in the back so he set the watering can down and turned to the door with a smile, but he paused when he saw it was the tall handsome man from the day before. “You’re back.”

“Yes I am.”

“I hope there wasn’t a problem with your bouquet,” Charles said as he went to the counter.

With a smile, the tall man said, “No, she loved them. You have very good taste.”

“Thank you. But did you really come back just to tell me that?”

“No. I came back to ask for your phone number.”

Charles stared at him. “You want mine?”

“I do. Is that a problem?”

“Not a problem. It’s just that usually attractive men are asking for my sister’s number… while buying something for their sweetheart.”

“Those men don’t deserve her attention then.”

“No they don’t.” Charles looked him over. “You are not like them, are you?”

“No, I haven’t been with anyone since I left town a decade ago.”

“Left town? So it would be long distance?”

“I understand if that is an issue, but yes. I only live a few hours away though.”

“Still quite far.”

“I know.”

Charles turned toward the back, then told Erik, “Hold on.” He went to where Raven was working. “He’s back and asked for my number.”

She grinned up at him. “I told you he was interested.”

“He lives a few hours away.”

“Oh.”

“What would you do?” he asked her.

“I wouldn’t do it,” she told him.

Charles seemed disappointed. “Alright.”

“But I think you should.”

“But you just -”

“You aren’t me. And I doubt he’s like the jerks we see around the big holidays.”

Charles nodded. “So I should go for it.”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?”

She stood up. “Do you want to or not?”

“I do, but -”

“Then just do it. Have fun for once.”

“I do have fun, Raven.”

“Chess is not fun, Charles. It’s a boring old mans’ game.”

He pouted at her. “I still like it.”

“Fine. But don’t ask him for a game on the first date. He’ll think you’re boring.”

“Whatever.” He went back to the front and found the tall man still waiting, looking far more nervous than Charles ever would have expected. He really was not like the jerks they saw around the holidays. “Sorry. I was talking to my sister.”

“It’s fine,” the tall man told him. “Have you decided?”

“I have, actually. My name is Charles.”

The other smiled and said, “I’m Erik.”


End file.
